A New Servant
by Selene08
Summary: The Story of a young Walter and his new assasin companion Alice Knight. Together they embark on a wonderou journey. Dawn Era. Summary inside, action and lots of fluff and drama included. Also featuring Girlcard! Please read and review! Thanks!


**_Summary: _**_The story of a fifteen year old Walter C. Dornez and his double life at the Hellsing Manor. What happens when a mysterious shows up at Arthur's request? Will Walter loose his cool? Is this new girl a friend or foe? This story takes us on the fast pace ride of one sad girl and a butler who wishes to heal her wounds…but will a certain vampire let him? _

**_Arthur's Note: _**_Hello everyone! This is my second FanFiction that I have published. The first one is on hiatus due to the fact that I write too much at a time. This is just a quick Fic about a fifteen year old Walter C. Dornez and how he meets a new Hellsing Assassin. Featuring Girlycard and my own character. Lots of fluff and sassy banter and I hope action even though I suck royally at action sequences. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Hellsing. I do however own the character of Alice Knight and all of her attributes and everything included about her. Any distribution of her name and look is strictly prohibited by punishment of the law. _

_- Thanks everyone for reading my Fic! I hope you enjoy, please read and review. Thanks! Blessed be, _

_Selene08 _

**A New Servant **

_"We're not gonna be just a part of their game _

_We're not gonna be just the victims _

_They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart _

_'Till everyone's the same _

_I've got no place to go _

_I've got nowhere to run. _

_They love to watch me fall _

_They think they know it all" _

- From "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan

Chapter 1:

The Orphanage 

The rain

It fell in fat drops along the tin roof of the dingy orphanage. The children huddled around the stove to keep warm and the caretakers were busy with lunch and afternoon tea. As the rain fell and pelted like drops of death upon the old orphanage it provided little comfort to the cold induced children and caretakers. Providing little comfort to the poor waifs.

Except for one.

Sitting with her back to the wall was a young girl of no more than fourteen years old. She was a beautiful girl with a petite frame and a startling features that looked far beyond her meager up bringing. Her ribs showed with malnourishment and her cheeks sloped with hunger slightly and her sensitive pale skin and sleep deprived eyes made her look like any other dingy orphan.

But Alice Knight was no ordinary girl. Blessed with a cool sense humor and wit beyond measure sparked with her own street smarts and instinct she was unlike any of the orphans in every way imaginable. Her appearance alone looked as though she should have been the daughter of a wealthy lord or lady.

With a five foot three inch frame that held luscious curves and medium full breasts her pale skin was flawless and seem to shine past all the dirt. Her face was thin with rosy lips and slightly high cheek bones for an elegant look. Her mouth held a sardonic but hidden bitter-sweet curve to it. It seem to tip up ever so slightly as though it had learned well to lie. Her jet black hair came in a short silky straight stream just halfway down to her elbows and was parted on the right of her face. Her naturally swoop which came down just a little past her nose often swept over her left eye. No matter how many times she cut her bangs or was forced to, it grew back just as quickly and was in her face once more covering her long, thick black lashes that rimmed dark emerald pools.

Brushing back a lock of her hair she looked out the window and waited. Today was a rather important day for Alice. Or so the "grownups" of the orphanage seemed to think. She was to be adopted by Arthur Hellsing, apparently he was some big-shot nobleman who needed some hired help in his house.

He had sent a man over from his house to look for a suitable candidate from the orphanage. Interviewing each one they had decided on Alice. As to why she did not know but merely shrugged and told the man she would agree. And upon signing a contract with her nurse she would now be the newest addition to the Hellsing Manor.

Like most children Alice had hopes for a quick adoption. But even as the adults told them all at story time they would one day be adopted, the reality sank in as it always did when the lights went out. The cold realization of being alone with no one to love or care for you came every night. She, like the rest of the orphans, was an outcast. A forgotten child who was tossed to the side like yesterday's paper. Never to be remembered again. She often wondered about her parents and often had fantasies coming back for her and rescuing her from that God awful place.

But sadly such dreams were not for her. She had taken to the streets, learned the language of the underground life there, and learned to fend for herself. She of course had gotten into quite a few fights herself and she either beat them.

Or she was beaten.

But always managing to get back up again. Alice had turned into the tough little girl she was now. Her nurses didn't know what to do with her. They had tried everything to get her to behave but soon she slipped into the vocabulary of the streets and spoke the language of the misfits. She had good instincts, a sharp tongue, a somewhat strong body, and she had good willpower. With a defiant expression on her face, a spark in her eyes, and a sardonic smile she fought the world with all she was worth. Alice swore to herself the day she realized no one was coming for her she would not go down without a fight. She would not bow down to the world that easily.

Alice Knight would not be defeated.

A taxi-cab pulled to a stop before the orphanage and Alice perked up as she saw the burly driver honk his horn impatiently. Without so much as a goodbye for she had said goodbye to the orphanage the day she had been adopted she stood and shouldered her bag. And with a mocking salute she headed out the door to meet the taxi-driver.

"Oi kid, you the girl I'm suppose to be picking up?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." and she climbed into the back seat. Putting her bag next to her she adjusted her skirt.

"I better be getting paid for this." he muttered and he revved up the engine and Alice took a small glance at the orphanage.

_Goodbye. _She thought and without a backward glance they sped off to the Hellsing Manor.

XXX

She nearly gasped at the sight of it. Alice stared in disbelief at the gigantic mansion before her. It's imposing elegance and gorgeous surrounding grounds were both beautiful and terrifying. She was mesmerized by the shear size alone but the taxi driver's gruff voice alerted her and made her aware of her surroundings.

"Alright, pay up." And she sent him a look.

"Do I bloody look like I have money." And he looked her over. She was wearing a ragged knee-length dirty grey skirt with a matching stained white blouse and a thin jacket over it that had holes in it. Her shoes were peeling at the soles and held together by a terrible paste. He shook his head.

"No, but somebody better be paying me." and before he knew it she was out of the car with her bag slung over her shoulder.

"Well it aint me, sorry mate." She said as she fished a lighter out of her pocket, it had stopped raining and she wanted a smoke. Taking out a cigarette pack she swiped off the driver he gave a cry of outrage.

"Those are my [fags!" he called and she shrugged.

"Prove it." she dared him as she lit up a cigarette and took a drag and let out a puff of smoke. "I dare you."

"Why you-"

"Listen love to stay and chat but I'm kind of on a schedule." She said turning away from him, her fag still in her mouth. "Thanks for the ride and the smokes."

"Get the fuck back here and pay me my goddamn money!" he called to her but she was already out of sight and had walked up to the house.

"Bye-bye." She said with a wave of her hand, her back to him. Alice reached the front of the house. Two large oak doors stood impressively there. Alice was silently daring them on when she took a long drag off her cigarette. Since the age of eight she had been fond of smoking ever since she took her first drag from one of the street kids. Though smokes were hard to find and she had often resorted to stealing them or bargaining them off other kids in exchange for chores. She took another long pull and found that she liked the flavor but it was nothing compared to a real good smoke.

Swallowing hard and squaring her shoulders she pocketed her lighter and dropped her bag carelessly and with a defiant look on her face she knocked on the door.

Opening almost immediately was an elderly man in a crisp black butler uniform tails and all looking down at her.

"Yes?" disdain obvious in his voice. "Can I help you Miss?"

"This the Hellsing Place?" she asked her cigarette still in her mouth and her hands in her pockets.

"It is, now what do you want?" he asked her with hard eyes.

"I'm Alice, Alice Knight from the orphanage. Arthur Hellsing sent for me." and the butler's eyes widened.

"Oh yes, that's right. Do come in." and he stood aside while she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Looking inside and reveling in the grandeur she shivered slightly but did her best to suppress it.

"Right this way…Ms…?"

"Knight, Alice Knight." She repeated feeling annoyed. He then led her down the large foyer and down a hall with many portraits of famous people with captions written underneath. She had learned to read and write a long time ago and each one bore the name Hellsing underneath. She assumed it was Arthur's predecessors.

"Wait here, Sir Hellsing should be here any moment." And he opened the door for her. And she stepped in just as quickly as he shut it with a small slam. Looking around she was impressed but it had not been what she had expected.

A humungous office that was barren except for a gigantic window that covered almost the entire wall and over looked the grounds, a large oak desk with paperwork on it and a type writer, along with a large fireplace that was crackling away.

"You can't smoke in here." Came a high pitch female voice. Alice jumped at the sound of it, almost chocking on her cigarette. Turning she saw a beautiful girl around her age and maybe younger.

Her raven black hair was hip length with neatly trimmed bangs and a beautiful face. She wore a white suit and a furry hat which seemed rather odd and out of place for her age. Her black orbs for eyes shone out at Alice and Alice stared right back at her.

"Put it out." she ordered and Alice just glared back at her.

"Say's who?"

"Say's Arthur." Remarked the girl coolly as she came closer to Alice. They were within each other's height. "Now put it out." Alice took one last pull on it, nearly turning it ashes before she pitched it into the fire.

"Happy?" she asked the girl who nodded and gave a small smile.

"Nearly." And then she looked Alice over who merely crossed her arms in defiance. "So this is what they send us? Another pathetic waif from the orphanage?" Alice glared.

"This pathetic waif's gonna be kicking your ass if you don't shut the hell up." And the girl laughed.

"Spirit, I like that. Much better than the last one." and she gave Alice a disdainful look. "But like him you didn't even bother to wash your face or your hands did you?" and Alice shook her head.

"So what if I didn't?" she remarked and the girl glared. "What's it matter."

"It only matters that you show respect." She sneered and jerked her head, "There's a washroom over there. See if you can't clean yourself up like a good alley cat. And then maybe Arthur will want you."

"And maybe you should stop being rude." And they both glared at each other before the girl's lips curved into a smirk.

"Hmm, maybe you _will _be better than the last one. At least more accepting, now go on." She said gently to Alice. "You better get cleaned up, you don't want to embarrass yourself in front of Arthur by looking like that." and she gave her a kind smile and Alice looked shocked. Nodding slowly she walked quickly to the bathroom.

Emerging minutes later she saw the raven-haired girl standing with a tall man with broad shoulders, a powerful figure, and a good nature face. His piercing blue eyes looked her over and his face split into a grin. Causing his platinum blond hair to give a little shake as he beckoned the girl to her.

"Welcome, you must be Ms. Alice Knight, is that correct?" he asked offering his hand. She took it and shook it firmly.

"I am."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ms. Knight."

"Nice to meet you to, sir." She said up at his jovial face. He let go and sat down.

"Now Ms. Knight do you know why you were brought here?" she shrugged.

"To be a worker I suppose." She said shrugging once more.

"Quite right, now you will be assisting my head butler and learning from him. I also want you to attend classes with him on how to be the perfect butler and how to answer any question given to you at any possible time. You will be attending classes four mornings out of seven and you will have three evenings off every month. Any questions?"

"Um, not really. But say, what is it exactly that you do here?" and Arthur looked her in the eye.

"That is a very good question, and that question will be answered in due time. For now we'll see how you pan out." and Alice nodded and watched as Arthur pressed a button on the intercom at his desk.

"Yes Sir Arthur?" came the crisp and formal voice of a snooty butler. "How may I assist you?"

"Send Walter up to escort this young lady to her rooms."

"Right away sir." And the connection was severed by Arthur who turned back to Alice.

"So tell me while we wait, I'm afraid my butler is in the kitchen and it might take him a while to get here, they said that they had some problems with you at the orphanage? Is that true?"

"I suppose so…" she trailed off shuffling her feet, "…I didn't do anything _really _bad."

"I see." He said with a stern gaze but amusement was in his eyes she could tell. "Let me warn you now bad behavior will _not _be tolerated her at Hellsing. You will dress accordingly, act accordingly, and most of all be accordingly. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." She said, she knew that he was not a man to be trifled with. Before anymore could be said a knock appeared on his door.

"Enter." He said and Alice was shocked to see what she saw.

When she saw _him. _

He was nearing five nine inches and looked on the verge of another growth spurt with a handsome face and tousled black hair. He wore shined black boots that looked like they had some wear and tear on them underneath pressed grey slacks. Wearing a crisp collared dress shirt tucked into his pants. A black vest hung over the dress shirt and was buttoned but his black tie was slightly askew to give his neck more breathing room. She marveled at his handsomeness and her emerald pools met his ice blues and he stared at her. He to unbelieving his eyes.

"Show this young lady to her room and make sure she's comfortable and check if there's new clothing for her in there as well. Starting tomorrow you begin her training as a butler and she'll be attending classes with you." And Walter nodded.

"Yes Sir Hellsing." And he strode over quickly to Alice and bent down to pick up her bag.

"Follow me please." He said grinning slightly at her, but he kept his manner professional and polite. And she suppressed a sigh and mentally grimaced as she followed him out. _If I have to wear a French maid's outfit, I don't care how much they pay me I'm outta here. _She thought to herself as they reached the hall.

He stopped and turned to her smiling and loosened his tie.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Walter C. Dornez head butler of the Hellsing Organization." He said extending a hand and she smiled back slightly.

"Alice Knight."

"Nice to meet you Alice." He said and she nodded noting how warm his touch was. Looking around hastily to see if the raven-haired girl was inside she fished out her light and the pack of fags and lit up. He stared.

"What? Never seen a girl smoke before?" she remarked coolly and he shook his head.

"Seen plenty of 'em." He said and he shocked himself. He had slipped into the street tongue he had a year ago. He took out his own pack. "See, your not the only one here." And she smiled as he pocketed his.

"The girl in there said I couldn't smoke."

"Only in Sir Arthur's office, you can smoke in certain areas just not in his office, bedroom, or the library. C'mon I'll show you to your room." And he picked up her bag and shouldered it.

"Oh I can get it." but he shook his head.

"Nah, it's alright its not even heavy." And she nodded meekly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said grinning she couldn't help it. She grinned back.

"Say, how come someone as young as you get to be head butler of a joint like this?" asked Alice as they walked he shrugged.

"Dunno, they called me from the orphanage and I started working here. Pretty soon I was the head butler, there are other servants but I'm more like his personal slave than anything else." And she smiled but was surprised.

"You're from the orphanage too?" and he nodded looking over at her.

"Uh hunh, the one on Apple and Peter. Dingy little place, nothing special." And he seemed to want to get off the subject so Alice let him. "Here we are, home sweet home." And he opened the door for her and she stepped inside.

The room was relatively spacious with a high ceiling Victoria design and a large window with thick blood red curtains. There was a large bed with a desk and bookshelves and an area rug with a large fireplace.

"Wow." She said softly.

"Yeah I said that too when I first saw mine." and he dropped her bag on a chair gently. "So how do you like it?"

"I think its brilliant." She said looking around and sitting on the bed. She jumped a little, feeling like a little kid. "This place is huge!"

"Yeah it is." And he smiled over at her. "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Depends, but shoot." She said and he sank down in a chair,

"Why did Arthur send for you?" she shrugged.

"Dunno, he said I was supposed to work for him like you."

"Really?" and he looked skeptical.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" he hadn't realized it but she had been reading his expression this entire time. Watching his every move.

"Nah, there's nothing wrong." And he stood and went over to the closet. "I wonder if they put it here…ah ha!' he cried and he wiped out her uniform she nearly fainted at the sight of it.

It was a knee-length maid's outfit. The skirt of the dress was half-thigh-length and slightly poofy with the stark white contrasting perfectly with the bottomless black. The blouse the top was a form fitting tope that held a large bow along her abdomen that connected to a sheer white apron and just stopping from her waist to just below her breasts. The neck of it was cut straight across and the sleeves were loose and came down just before her elbows. With a matching little maid hat to go along with it.

"Ta Da!" he cried mockingly happy and her face drained of color she sent him a look.

"You've got to be joking."

"Nope." He said happily

"You cannot honestly expect me to wear _that!_" she cried at the dress. It was a cut dress but it did not belong on her. "There's no way!" and he sighed.

"It's either the dress or your out of a job." He said sadly and simply, "Those are the rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken."

"Not here, believe me I learned the hard way." He said remembering his raven hair companion and wincing internally. "And it's not pretty."

"Alright fine, but do I have to wear the hat." She said holding up and away from her like it was a dead mouse. He looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm…maybe if we accidentally said it got run over by accident with the lawnmower then I suppose you wouldn't have to. I think Alucard just put it in there as a joke. She does that."

"Alucard?"

"The girl with the black hair and the creepy eyes who told you to stop smoking."

"Oh…her." She said rolling her eyes and she looked the dress over. "Hmm, maybe it won't be _that _bad."

"There's the spirit!"

"Hmm, well anyways, I'm kind of tired…" and he nodded and put the dress away.

"Your right you should get some sleep you'll need your strength for tomorrow. I'll come wake you up tomorrow at six o'clock."

"In the morning?" she asked indignant and he nodded.

"Be prepared to stay up late and wake up early. After a few weeks you'll get used to it. Don't worry about it. If there's anything you need just ask me, okay?" and she nodded.

"Thank you Walter."

"No problem." And he strode over to the door. "I'm just down the hall, call me if there are, er, any…_problems._" And she nodded.

"I will thanks."

"See you tomorrow."

"See ya." And with a quick grin he was gone. Alice sank down on her bed and lit up another cigarette, it was going to be a long rest of her life. She looked over at the maid's outfit. She had to admit it was cut and she liked the sleeves and she went over to it. Looking it over she noticed a pair of shorts to go with it and underneath it. Sighing in relief she thought it might not be so bad after all.

Going through her new room and marking it as her own she put away the little clothing she had and the little bit of literature she had brought with her and put it in the bookshelf. She went into the bathroom and gasped.

It was huge with a large bathtub and shower complete with basin sink and all with a nice toweling. Toiletries had been already placed along with soaps and bubble bath. She smiled and sighed. _Maybe it won't be so bad here after all. _She thought as she turned on the bath. Hot jets streaked out and she let it run till it filled up.

Stripping off her clothes and brushing her hair quickly with a comb that had been laid out for her she stopped the water flow and sank into the steamy hot bath. Sighing in content she laid back and relaxed her tense muscles. Using the sweet smelling floral soap she washed away all her dirtiness. All of her time at the orphanage, her pain, her suffering, her time in the streets, and till finally she had scrubbed away the last traces of her old life she sighed.

Standing up and wiping herself off with a large terry cloth towel she wrapped a white robe around her and looked at herself in the mirror. Alice hard recognized the young woman before her. Though she hated to admit it, with her new surroundings and all she liked what she saw. Sighing to herself once more she dried off her hair and slipped into a pair of fresh flannel pajamas.

Slipping under the covers of her heavenly bed she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm home." Within seconds she fell asleep, dreaming blissful dreams while one thought ran through her subconscious and conscious mind the entire time.

_Home…_

_…I'm home. _

_

* * *

__Surround me, it's easy, to fall apart completely _

_I feel you creeping up again (In my Head) _

_It's over, no longer, I feel it growing colder _

_I knew this day would come to end, so let this life begin _

_Why give up? Why give in? _

_It's not enough, it never is _

_So I will go on until the end _

_We've become, desolate _

_It's not enough, it never is _

_But I will go on until the end _

- From "Until the End" by Breaking-Benjamin

Chapter 2:

Good Morning! 

Walter was currently making a tray for his new partner when he realized that he didn't know what she liked. Being practical about it he choose to make her bacon and eggs with tea and toast. Fixing it all up he carried the tray to her room.

Opening the door a crack he saw she was still asleep. Breathing a sigh of relief he slipped inside without making any noise at all and set her tray of food down. He took a moment to study her features. _She's pretty, _he thought to himself as he watched her breath. She looked so peaceful it pained him to disturb her.

He bent down slowly and reached out his hand to her gently messaging her shoulder she stirred.

"Alice…" he called but she didn't respond so he called again. "Alice…"

"Five more minutes…"

"I'm sorry Alice but you have to get up." And her eyes snapped open and stared at him for a long moment before jumping up. She looked ready to run at any moment.

"Wh-wh-what the hell?!" she cried looking around and then she rubbed her forehead. "Oh…right." She said and Walter chuckled.

"Good morning."

"Morning." She muttered and took a look at him, "How in the blazes are you awake at this god forsaken hour?" she demanded.

"I'm used to it, I've been doing this for a year."

"Bloody saint." He heard her muttered and he laughed a little again.

"I brought you breakfast." He said gesturing to the tray of food. "I didn't know what you liked so I just settled on bacon and eggs, I hope that's alright."

"N-no, its fine, thank you." She said looking surprise. And they stared at each for a long moment before turning away. Embarrassed.

"Well, eat up and get ready. You have a half an hour before its time for school." And he was out the door before she could even reply. She didn't see it but he was outside her door breathing hard and trying to clear his head. She looked so beautiful to him that he didn't know what to do with himself for a moment. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he walked away to his own room for breakfast. _Damn girl! Don't let your guard down Walt, she'll only bring you to ruin. _He warned himself, he was a complete idiot when it came to women and he knew it.

Meanwhile Alice was enjoying her breakfast of eggs and bacon. It was delicious and cooked to perfection. When she was finished she wiped her mouth and went to her bathroom to wash up and make herself awake. She lit up a cigarette and drank her tea as she looked at the outfit.

"Oh well." she said to herself as she set down her ashtray (courteously of Walter) and drank the last of her tea. Slipping into the outfit she looked herself over in her mirror.

It fit her better than perfectly. Tying the large bow in the back she gave her hair a quick brush and pulled it back into a bun with her cigarette in her mouth the fringe from her bangs fell off into her face again. She did her best to brush it back but it was no use.

She pulled on her boots, they came up halfway up her calves and underneath were white stockings that came up to her knee and were held up by an elastic band of lace that had a piece of cotton underneath to keep from itching. She looked herself over once more. She had to admit it, _I look pretty damn good for a pathetic waif. _She tried on the hat but then grimaced and threw it away. It landed perfectly in the trash.

Ever since she was little she had been blessed with a couple of traits. One was speed and agility along with an amazing sense of balance and nimbleness. The second was her keen senses which were abnormally sharp for a human, she could hear a glass clinking all the way on the other side of the room as if it were whispering in her ear. The third was her aim, she had the precise and lucky aim of the most skilled sharpshooter and she used it often and when she could.

Taking another puff from her fag she did her best not to grimace. She would need all her patience for this and she knew it. But she sighed to herself. It a way it was worth it. She lived in a comfortable home with somewhat nice people in a good place. It felt like home to her even on her first night. Looking out at the night sky she waited for Walter.

When Walter finally appeared with a soft knock on the door. She opened it to the smiling young man.

"Ready?" he asked her and she nodded closing the door behind her.

"So where are we going?"

"Down to Sir Arthur's office for the lessons. He's going to be observing our work and our progress while he does his own work. Our teacher is Mr. Dunbar by the way."

"Dunbar…got it." and they began to talk about the manor and he explained the schedule to her and she listened intently wanting to learn. They had talked themselves all the way to his office where Walter knocked on his door.

"Enter." Came a lofty voice. Upon entry Alice looked at the professor before them. He was a short portly man with a large belly, a white beard, a button nose, and kind but stern eyes. Eyes of knowledge with the thirst for wisdom. Beckoning them to him he introduced himself.

"Good morning, you must be Ms. Knight." He said eyeing her appreciatively and she gave him a firm handshake and a curt nod.

"Nice to meet you." She said curtly and somewhat coldly. She noticed Walter draw close to her in a protective gesture. And then they began. Alice couldn't help but stare out the window longingly and think to herself:

_And so it begins… _

XXX

Alice was given the lesson plan and the basic overview of an entire years worth of lessons. She was required to know basic and then advanced mathematics. Various sciences throughout the course of the year in which they were currently on the biology part of it. Learning how to speak French was another challenge as Alice soon would find out as she studied intently. Alice would soon also be required to have a proper English and world history background and would be educated immensely in literature. A lot of mythology and folklore was included which made Alice wonder.

The lessons had continued all the way till eleven o'clock and she mentally groaned at the thought of five hours every day of this for four days a week. Twenty bloody hours she would never get back. _Well at least its better than actual work, _she pointed out to herself as they were doing algebraic equations.

She noticed that her teacher was ogling her rather _too _appreciatively. Being used to this sort of treatment on the streets she merely met his eyes and challenged him back. But she didn't have to as much because it was always Walter who sat slouched in his chair with an arm hanging out and she could have sworn she saw something flash. There was a danger in his eyes that was more out of protective instinct than meanness.

It was in that lesson as she began to copy down notes for her biology homework that she wondered about Walter. Who was he? What was he doing here at Hellsing? Head Butler at such a young age? He couldn't be more than a year older than her so why? A million questions rang through her head but she couldn't think of the answers. All she knew was his name, his job title, and that he was from an orphanage just like she was.

After the lessons she was given her own brand new textbooks along with plenty of supplies and a planner. But what irritated her the most was the amount of homework she was given. Stuffing it all into her new shoulder bag she and Walter said goodbye to there teacher and headed back to their rooms.

"So how did you like it so far?" asked Walter as he hung back in her room while she put her stuff away. They had a half hour lunch break before they were to go on with their duties.

"I dunno, it was alright I guess. Bloody bastard gave me a headache what with all this homework and shit." She said as she put the last book and pencil away. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much." He said under a cigarette he was lighting. "Want one?" he said holding out the pack for her.

"Of course I do! How'd you get such good fags?" she demanded snitching one. "Theses things cause a fortune."

"Well seeing as the salaries good here and we get vacations and stuff I just buy it then with the money I've earned. Or I'll slip the money to Alucard so she can buy 'em for me." and he clicked his lighter. "Here." And he lit her fag for her and she took a long pull.

"Damn these are good." She said happily and he grinned.

"Aren't they?"

"So tell me about this Alucard girl, what's she like?" said Alice as she took another drag and blew out some smoke. Watching Walter shrug she could tell she wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"She's alright I guess, bit annoying sometimes but aside from that she's a good friend." And she noticed his ears turned slightly red and a faint blush crept up into his cheeks.

"Ooooooooh! So you fancy her, is that it?" she said simply no mocking intended and he jumped and looked like he was going to choke.

"Hell no!" he cried and she was taken back at the look of horror on his face.

"Then why'd you blush if you don't fancy her?" and he shook his head.

"It's not like that!" he said and then he sighed, struggling for the words and then settled on. "Believe me, you'll find out one of these days why. Now I'm not gonna tell you either so don't go harping on me 'bout it."

"Fine." She huffed and he grinned down at her and she couldn't help it she grinned back. "Say is there anything to eat in the place?" she asked playfully and he nodded.

"Come on, I'll take you down to the kitchens." And she nodded with fags in there mouths they walked with a closeness to each other and they began to talk more. Laughing and teasing and having a good joke. Little did Alice realize was the many pairs of blood red eyes watching her from the shadows.

"Alright here we are." Said Walter pushing open the doors. Inside was the most modern of the times kitchens with large counters and stoves with a few giant panties filled with yummy foods.

"Cool." And he led her over to the pantry.

"What are you hungry for?" she shrugged.

"Dunno…a…sandwich I guess." And he nodded.

"Bread?" he showing her the many loaves/

"Baggett."

"Okey-dokey…meat? Cheese? Lettuce? What do you want on it?" and he led her to the fridge and she choose turkey and butter. A true French sandwich. Taking ham and cheese with mayo instead Walter began to prepare them.

"Can I help?" she asked and he shook his hand.

"Nah, I'll be done in a second. Don't worry about it." he said happy to be serving her she nodded and watched him work. She noticed how precise and efficient he was and within minutes two perfectly made sandwiches were on plates for them.

"Thanks." She said as they put out their fags. She took a bite, "Wow, this is really good."

"Glad you like it." he said as he took a bit out of his own. "Oh I almost forgot, here." He said as he handed her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" she asked taking it.

"Your schedule." She looked it over and suppressed a grimace.

6:00 - 6:30 :Wake up; half hour preparation.

6:05 - 11:00 :Lessons

11:00 - 11:30 :Lunch break

11:05 - 12:00 :Arthur's afternoon tea and lunch

12:30 :Tidy up bedroom

1:00 :Clean the library

3:00 :Clean up all the rooms Sir Hellsing has used

5:00 :Diner break

6:00 :Sir Arthur's dinner

7:00 :Attend to Sir Arthur when needed as he works (paperwork included)

8:00 - and on :To be decided

Note: General curfew to leave the mansion is at sundown. In order to not be killed by security either be physically inside the actual building or in your room at or after 10:00 o'clock. Dress code applies, NO ACCEPTIONS, unless on days off. Also you will be required to attend Charm Lessons with the following instructor: Ms. Walch every Sunday morning from 6:00 am to 9:00 am.

Days off: You will have three days of every month and may space out that time how you see fit and can apply to the certain amount of hours you wish to take off per day , ext. You must use your three days time or it is gone. Three weeks paid vacation will be given each year, any more time is considered personal leave and will not be paid.

Punishments: Bad behavior is not tolerated at Hellsing. Smoking is prohibited in Sir Hellsing's bedroom, bathroom, library, and office. Any rule breaking of any sort shall be punished with loss of pay or loosing of your job.

Dear Alice Knight,

We here at Hellsing look forward to your stay and hope you enjoy your employment here. The following schedule is just a general overview of what you will be required to do here at Hellsing. It is subject to change at any given moment in time. Meetings with others will be given notice to you one week ahead of schedule and you must be prepared also for spontaneous change in plans. Hope you enjoy your stay here.

Sincerely,

Sir Arthur Hellsing

Head Director of the Hellsing Organization

"Well bloody hell that just about summons it up, don't it?" she said slipping it into her pocket. "What does it mean from eight o'clock and so on is to be decided?" she asked Walter who looked suddenly uncomfortable.

"Sorry I can't tell you, I honestly still don't know why Arthur wanted you here. No offense but-" he stopped short noticing her confused angry expression mixed with hurt. "Um, sorry, I didn't mean anything I just-"

"You know just because I'm from the orphanage doesn't mean I'm trash."

"No! I didn't mean it like that I just-"

"Yeah whatever, save your breath. You and all the rest of them." and she turned her back to him and he slapped his forehead. _Good going Walter, now you've made her angry. God I am such an idiot! I'm always saying the wrong thing, maybe Alucard _was _right. _

"Look Alice, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry or upset. I don't think your trash. Look I'm an idiot alright, I tend to piss people off a lot so please don't be mad." And he struggled for more, fishing for a fit punishment for himself. "Hey I know! If I make you angry again you can…um, hit me. Yeah! Just give me a right slap if it helps." And she turned around to see the pleading Walter looking desperate.

_I don't know, he is being really sweet to me. I guess I could forgive him. He seems really sincere. _She thought.

"Hmm, well alright, I forgive you." She said and he grinned down at her and scratched his head.

"Hehe, thanks." He said giving a nervous laugh and she gave him a smile.

"Well come on, we better get on with this gig now." And Walter nodded and they finished there sandwiches and topped it off with a glass of milk each. Pocketing their fags they set to work making Arthur's lunch.

Walter began to show her where everything was in the kitchen and told her about cooking and such and what she needed to do. Soon afterwards they had begun to joke around once more. Laughing and playing with a slight bit of teasing all in all it had taken them some time to have his lunch up and ready. Luckily for them, Arthur was to busy with work to even notice.

"Sir Arthur, we've brought your lunch." said Walter opening the door letting Alice in first with a smile. He carried the tray and she carried the tea tray.

"Ah jolly good." He said setting down his stuff. "So how has your first day going?" he asked Alice as she served his tea.

"Quite alright, sir thank you."

"Have you had any trouble at all?" she shook her head.

"No sir."

"Good." He said as he took a drink. "You two are dismissed and make sure there are fresh towels in my bathroom."

"Yes sir." Said Walter beckoning for Alice to follow him. She did so and followed him out to a side door. She suddenly have a feeling she was being watched. Turning around she could barely get a glimpse of a lock of shiny black hair whip around a corner. Shrugging it off for she had a job to do, she kept that one lock in the back of her mind at all times.

Walter began to show her Arthur's room and together they began to clean. Soon afterwards they headed towards the library and Walter watched as her eyes widened in shock, awe, but most of all.

Horror.

"Bloody hell." She said looking around, "The man's a right slob!"

"That he is." Walter nodded grimly.

"Wow, look at all these books." And Walter was shock she was already looking through the titles. _She's fast…and quiet, _he thought to himself. Unnerved.

"You like to read?" he asked and she nodded.

"Uh hunh, but I haven't been able to get any good books lately. None of the other kids had any."

"Well just so you know Arthur lets us check out books here anytime we want so this library's just as much yours as it is his." and she turned to him with lit up eyes.

"Wow! Really?"

"Really, really." He replied grinning sheepishly at her happiness. "Just be careful with them alright?"

"Of course!" and then together they began to pick up the books.

"Alright so once we get all the books together we organized them by subject and then within each subject we alphabetize them. Then when were done you can do the dusting and I'll collect Sir Arthur's papers."

"Right." She said as they collected the books. Walter was surprised to find she was a good worker and was father fast at getting everything.

"You sure are fast." And he watched her flush with pleasure. Compliments were obviously new to her.

"Thanks." She muttered as she put another book on the shelf. "Hey Walter?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"What does that girl Alucard do anyways? Is she his daughter?" and he shook his head.

"Oh no, he's just a servant like we are except she's…different."

"How so?"

"Well I can't really say, don't worry you'll learn sometime soon." _I hope. _

"Oh come on Walter tell me."

"Sorry Allie but I can't." and she was surprised at the nickname. _Allie? What the hell? _Shrugging it off she continued with her work.

"Alright then, well at least tell me something about this place other than work."

"You mean about Alucard." And Alice sighed.

"You caught me, well that to is on the list."

"Well alright." He said thinking it wouldn't hurt. "I met Alucard when I first came here. She turned out to be rather annoying and condescending, let me guess she insulted you when she first saw you?"

"Yep, said I was a pathetic waif who didn't even bother to wash my hands and face."

"Same here."

"So what else?"

"Well she's rather secretive and mysterious and she's not a girl you want to cross. She likes mischief and is always getting into trouble. But she doesn't go back on her word and she makes for a good partner." And then when he stopped his eyes widened. _Shit did I just say partner! I meant friend, crap! _

"I see." Said Alice, she knew Walter had meant to say something else but she would let it slide. _I can wait, _she thought to herself slyly, _I'll wait as along as I have to. _

"Alright, glad that's done." Said Walter exhaustingly as he stepped away and turned to Alice. "You should get started on the dusting, I'll do the paperwork." She nodded and went to it.

Walter piled everything neatly together in to organized stacks pertaining to the subject. Arthur's work was concealed from view by Walter so Alice wouldn't see it. After making sure everything was organized he dawdled and wonder what they would do with Alice.

He had been watching her closely and he noted how agile she was and nimble to. Taking in her speed and her toughness and her painfully obvious street smarts she had picked up he began to wonder. _Why did Arthur want her here? I mean he has plenty of servants to take care of this crap. But could she be another operative? I don't know…I'll keep an eye to her. _

It was as if God was listening because when Walter turned to say something to her he notice she was on the top step of the later dusting the highest shelf. He watched as she shifted her weight and took the wrong step.

"Alice!" he called about to pull out his microfilament wires when he stopped short. "Alice?" he asked in an almost whisper.

Before she had fallen Alice had pushed her foot against the bookshelf. Her hundred and ten pounds did little to impact it for she did a somersault backwards and had landed with an efficient grace on bended legs perfectly on the ground. Standing up straight and smoothing out her skirt she turned to Walter.

"Who are you?" he demanded and she looked surprise.

"Alice?" she offered.

"No, who the bloody hell are you?" he repeated, "How did you do that?" she shrugged.

"I've always been able to do flips and stuff. I'm flexible, light weight, and small so I guess it just comes naturally to me. Is that a bad thing?" and then Walter saw it. _No…she'll be killed! _He mentally screamed. It had become crystal clear to him.

"No its not." _not if they don't know about it! _And then he realized they must have already known of her natural abilities just like his microfilament wires. "Well we should get back to work." He said hastily and she nodded and continue. "On second thought I just remembered I have some work I need to do in the basement."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

"I need to finish cleaning down there. Arthur doesn't usually go down there but he still wants to make sure no pests are down there or anything like that."

"Okay." And not for one half a second did Walter believe that Alice bought it. From the look in her eyes she didn't believe it at all.

"Well then, see ya!" he said as he practically ran out of the library and he could have sworn he saw Alice watching him. But when he turned around he saw that she was looking away from him. He hated lying to her, not knowing her for that long but still, _goddammit! I hate this so much! I can't let her get hurt because of Arthur or Alucard. It just isn't right, goddammit! _

Walter ran furiously the minute he exited the library and headed for the basement.

_Alucard! _He called and he heard a dark sadistic laugh with a sickly high pitch to it.

_Why whatever is the matter… _

_…Angel of Death? _

_

* * *

__How can I pretend that I don't see _

_What you hide so carelessly? _

_I saw her bleed _

_You heard me breathe _

_And I froze inside myself _

_And turned away _

_I must be dreaming _

_We all live _

_We all die _

_That does not begin to justify you _

_It's not what it seems _

_Not what you think _

_No I must be dreaming _

_It's only in my mind _

_Not in real life _

_No I must be dreaming _

- From "I Must be Dreaming" by Evanescence

Chapter 3:

Realization

Running as fast as he could to the dungeons he skidded to the halt before the door in front of him. He didn't even bother to knock. Bursting through the door he found his raven haired companion and his boss, Sir Arthur.

"You…!" he breathed heavily and panting, fury etched into his face. Walter straightened up and marched through the door. Arthur had turned to Alucard.

"Time?"

"Three minutes and twenty-two seconds master, not bad for a human."

"Hmm…he could still use some work on it though." Commented Arthur.

"If you two are bloody finished…" Arthur gave him a stern look.

"You forget who you are talking to boy." Said Arthur impatiently.

"Sorry, _sir._" Remarked Walter.

"Well now that you're here take a seat son." Said Arthur and Walter slammed his body into it. "Now I believe there's something we need to talk about."

"Damn right there is sir!" and Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"How could you bring in an innocent girl here to this mansion?!" he demanded.

"Because we needed a new recruit for some of the missions and I wanted to make sure that you had a companion who could walk out in daylight without making a fuss about it."

"Master you hurt me." said Alucard with a mocking hurt in his voice. "I don't make a fuss, I suffer in silence." Arthur snorted.

"Yeah and I'm a catholic." He turned to Walter, "Anyways with proper training she could very well have the same skill you do." He slid a manila envelope over to her. "Take a look at her rap sheet."

Looking it over he was shocked, it was almost as bad as his.

_"Caught smuggling cigarettes into the local orphanage, caught stealing, caught fighting near a local pup…_What's this all about?" asked Walter.

"Take a closer look." Walter did but still didn't see it. "Look at the number of times she was caught." His eyebrows shot up.

"Shit." He said and Arthur nodded.

"Exactly, they've seen her at it but have never been able to catch her. She's to smart and to quick for them. We figure we could send her as a spy when need be and she would make a good companion for you."

"Sir Arthur I can't…we can't, she doesn't deserve it."

"If she accepts then she will be allowed to stay. Otherwise we'll contact and adoption agency and send her off to a good family and make sure she's taken care of." And he looked Walter in the eye. "Its her choice Walter, just like it was yours."

"I know, sir, I know." And Walter set the folder down. "Alright so let's say she does join, what will she be doing?"

"That's an excellent question. I suspect we'll get her into training with both you and Alucard."

"What?!" cried Alucard indignant. "You want me to teach this waif?!"

"This waif if our gold mine, Alucard." Warned Arthur and he silenced her with a look.

"Alright what else, sir?"

"Well she should be basically going on the same missions you'll be going on. Though like you she must favor some form of weapon over the rest so we'll need to find that out what that is. Basically she'll be taking over certain missions in the daytime, espionage, and you and Alucard will be her mentors. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." They replied grimly.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me." and with that he was gone. Walter pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit up the moment he was gone.

"Fuck." He muttered putting his head in his hands. Alucard sauntered over to him and placed a hand on his back.

"What's wrong Angel of Death? Asked Alucard in a purr.

"What the fuck do you think is wrong? An innocent girl is going to get killed."

"Oh yeah and what about all the innocent men that get killed everyday for this organization?" she asked him caressing his black hair.

"That's different!"

"How so?" she asked as he sat up bolt right.

"Because their military trained and volunteered for this! They knew what they were getting themselves into!"

"And what about you?" she asked and then suddenly she was in his lap straddling him on the chair. He was far used to this treatment.

"Off me Alucard."

"Answer my question." He sighed.

"I was different, I had a test and a choice. I have a feeling Arthur will make her opinion a biased one." and he noticed Alucard's expression. "What's wrong?"

"You've only known this girl for less than a day and already your fantasizing about her!" she snapped and Walter looked taken back.

"Don't tell me…your jealous!"

"I am not!" spat Alucard but there was jealousy in her eyes. "I just want to know what makes her so damn special!"

"Well for one, she makes me smile and we come from the same place." And he stared into his partner's eyes, "Look Al, she's not going to replace you and she never will. Were partners through and through. Nothing will ever get in the way of that. So don't get all jealous on me alucard." And Alucard smiled but she wasn't all that satisfied just yet.

* * *

[ Fag: 

- Pronunciation : FAH-guh

- Meaning: The British terminology for a cigarette (In this context) In Other context can be used to say a schoolboy helper or an offensive term for a homosexual boy/man.

* * *

_A/N: January 12, 2008. This story is a bit of a brainstroming for me just too see what people would think of my character of Alice Knight who is used in my own book. And therefore will most likely not be finished. Sorry if you read this story and liked it or didn't like it or whatever. Because I don't care. I just put it out because I felt like it. _


End file.
